


Angel and Devil

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Bottom Severus Snape, Bottom Tom Riddle, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Slash, Top Harry, Voldemort Dies, good weasley twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties





	1. Chapter 1

Harry glared at Dumbledore. "This will protect each of you."

"Albus, you know we hate each other."

Harry still didn't speak. He was already forming a plan. Harry had read a lot about marriage contracts, agreements, and bonds. "As I stated, this bond will work regardless. All we need to do is have you each sign after I perform the ceremony."

"I want to read it." Severus wasn't signing anything from Dumbledore without reading it. He didn't trust the man and he wasn't about to allow Dumbledore to have more control over his life. 

"Of course, I have copies here for both of you. The ceremony will be held at midnight to give us the blessing of Magic and the moon." Dumbledore smiled at them.

Harry took the contract. He skimmed down the front page until he found the rules and clauses. He noticed a few things that he could and would use to make sure he was going to get his way, not Snape or Dumbledore. Harry rose and without saying a word left the Headmaster's office. He did hear Snape comment of "this is one of your most idiotic ideas." Harry agreed.

____________________________________________________________________

Harry grinned as he entered Gringotts. He walked over to Griphook's desk. "Griphook, I greet you this fine day and wish to discuss something important if you have the time."

"Mr. Potter, of course. Step into one of our conference offices." Griphook wondered what Harry was here for. He just visited before school started. They never told Dumbledore about Harry's visits and what they taught him. 

"It appears Dumbledore wants to interfere with my life again." Harry pulled out the contract and handed it to Griphook. "I believe if I have read it correctly that I need to take control of my family line."

Griphook read through the contract. "This is a simple magical binding contract that states the one with the most power, via Wizengamot seats and titles, is in charge of the relationship. I happen to know Lord Prince took up his seats earlier this month as Dumbledore brought him here to claim them. Lord Prince never wanted to take them but Dumbledore forced the issue telling Snape that it would help the Order."

"So he had to have been planning this for a while." Harry wasn't really surprised. He wasn't a bit surprised by the fact that Dumbledore had waited until he returned from his relatives. Dumbledore always counted on his relatives turning back into an obedient pawn. 

"Yes, as he made a point of asking if you had claimed any of your titles. I was able to inform him you haven't. He isn't aware that you were declared an adult by the Ministry because of the Triwizard Tournament followed by their trial for your underage magic."

Harry grinned. "Can we set it up so that I can officially claim my seats this Saturday at 11:45 PM?"

"Yes, we can. If you take the rings today, we can submit the changes with our filing the day before. Since it will be a Friday, no one will be able to review it until Monday." Griphook always enjoyed speaking to Harry. However, this made him extremely happy that he formed a friendship with the boy all those years ago. The boy was going to make all of Dumbledore's plans fail and make him a lot of gold. 

"Will that cover that contract? I don't want Dumbledore or anyone else in charge of me for the rest of my life." Harry asked.

"Yes, as Magic, herself, will adjust it once the ceremony is performed. That is why, as you can tell, the names of the who is in charge, the titles, and even where you will live is blank. Magic fills it out based on the ceremony. I will want to review the memory of Dumbledore's face when this plan of his will fail."

Harry smirked. "I believe this will be an interesting bonding. You are invited if you wish to attend."

"I would be honored." Griphook was looking forward to seeing the old man's face when his plans backfired. He summoned the necessary paperwork and rings. Dumbledore had never asked about the Inheritance Test Harry had taken and he knew the man was going to be in for a huge surprise. This was going to be better than seeing a memory.

_________________________________________________________________

Saturday 11:45 PM

Harry pulled the chain he had been wearing around his neck out from under his robes. He undid the hook and removed his rings. He smirked as he saw some of the rings' magic merge them to similar rings as they did in Griphook's office. He hadn't removed them from his neck before now as he didn't want anyone to know. He had used parslemagic to keep them hidden.

"Harry, it's time." Ron stood in the doorway of their dorm room. "Man, I can't believe Dumbledore is doing this."

"I can." Harry wanted to curse Ron, who was being paid by Dumbledore as well as Hermione, to keep him from knowing how the wizarding world worked. They were to keep him from knowing the customs, the rules of their society, and even basic knowledge. They were going to be in for a huge surprise. He was going to enjoy it. Harry entered the Great Hall. He almost threw up. It looked like Molly Weasley had decorated the hall and she must have used a sick Gryffindor, for the room was full of nothing but red and gold. He walked down the aisle, he could see he wasn't the only one feeling sick from the colorful room.

Severus was already standing by the where the Head Table normally was. The man was dressed in black as was Harry. He refused to wear the maroon robes that were placed in his room. He was thankful he had already bought new robes. His robes were black with silver thread. On his chest, hidden, where his house crests. He stood in front of Dumbledore. "Lovely, lovely, now we shall begin." Dumbledore pulled out the contract and laid it down. "Do you clearly state that you are marrying of your own free will?"

"Regretfully." Harry mumbled as Severus stated "sadly." Dumbledore coughed. They changed their answer to yes.

Dumbledore picked up four ribbons from the table behind him. He laid them on the altar. "Harry, Severus, know now before you go further, that since your lives have crossed in this life you have formed eternal and sacred bonds. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony you should strive to make real the ideals that to you give meaning this ceremony and to the institution of marriage. With full awareness know that within these walls you are not only declaring your intent to be handfasted before your friends and family, but you speak that intent also to your creative higher powers. The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union and will cross the years and lives of each soul’s growth." He picked up Phoenix feather quill. "Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?"

Harry and Severus glared at each. "Yes."

Dumbledore held out a quill to Severus. Everyone waited as the man read the contract and signed. Severus handed the quill to Harry. Harry took his time and read the contract. He made sure Dumbledore didn't slip anything in and finally signed.

"In many cultures, it is believed that the human soul shares characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assigned virtues to the four cardinal directions; East, South, West, and North. It is according to this belief that we align ourselves with these elements. Each of these blessings from the four cardinal directions emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union." Dumbledore looked up from the book he was reading from. "Guests, please stand and face the four directions as we call upon the magic of this union."

Everyone rose and faced East. "Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East and the element of Air for openness and breath, communication of the heart, and purity of the mind and body. From the East, you receive the gift of a new beginning with the rising of each sun and the understanding that each day is a new opportunity for growth."

Everyone faced South. "Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South and the element of fire, for energy, passion, creativity and the warmth of a loving home. From the fire within you generate light which you will share with one another in even the darkest of times."

Everyone moved to face West. "Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West, the element of water, for your capacity to feel emotion. In marriage, you offer absolute trust to one another and vow to keep your hearts open in sorrow as well as joy."

Everyone now faced North. "Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North, the element of earth, which provides sustenance, fertility, and security. The earth will feed and enrich you and help you to build a stable home to which you may always return." Everyone now sat down.

"Harry, Severus, I bid you look into each others' eyes." Dumbledore didn't pause for an answer for fear of what either man would respond. "Will you honor and respect one another and seek to never break that honor?"

"We will." Dumbledore draped the first cord over their hands. "The first binding is made." 

Harry glared at the man as Severus sneered.

"Will you share each other’s pain and seek to ease it?"

"We will." The not remained unsaid as the second cord was draped over the hands.

"The second binding is made. Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?"

"We will." The third cord was draped over the hands.

"The third binding is made. Will you share each other’s laughter and look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?"

"We will." The fourth cord was draped over the hands.

"The fourth binding is made." Dumbledore tied the four ribbons. "Severus, Harry, as your hands are bound together now so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust. Above you are the stars and below you is the earth. Like the stars, your love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow." Dumbledore picked up his wand, placing it on the knot of the ribbons. "So mote it be."

"So mote it be." Magic flair to life and flowed around the couple and everyone watched as it disappeared into the contract. Harry smirked as his robes now displayed all of his titles versus Severus' one title. Severus was staring at the crests that appeared as the ribbons broke away.

"Albus." Severus snarled, ignoring everyone stepping forward to welcome the new couple. Dumbledore snatched the contract up. The man's face was one Harry was going to remember forever.

"I believe, dearest, it's time to greet our guests." Harry said sweetly.

Severus wanted to kill someone, namely Dumbledore. He knew Harry was correct. Now wasn't the time or place. He joined Harry in greeting their guests.

________________________________

Harry and Severus followed Dumbledore up to his office. It was almost 2 AM and Harry really wasn't in the mood for whatever ploy the Headmaster was going to try now. He honestly had hoped to be able to speak to Severus before today but the Weasleys and Dumbledore prevented it. He had wondered why but he knew the reason as soon as Dumbledore opened his mouth. "When did you take your titles, Harry?"

He glanced at Severus and he got his confirmation. "You mean you wanted to enter us into a ceremony and didn't inform Mr. Potter of his titles?"

"Officially, it's now Lord Emery-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Peverell-Black-Potter-Prince, you are now known as the consort." He almost smirked when Severus' mouth hung open. Harry hadn't added the Emery or Hogwarts crests to his robes. "It was official at 11:45 PM tonight. The paperwork has been submitted for a few days."

Since Voldemort was now deceased Harry knew why Dumbledore had tried this. The man knew that when Harry turned eighteen in 2 months he would lose all those seats. Dumbledore knew that Severus wasn't interested in politics and would leave the seats to Dumbledore to control. Harry, however, was a different story. Since the death of Voldemort, Harry was very active in politics and opposed many of Dumbledore's ideas.

"You were still underage." Dumbledore declared.

"No, I was declared an adult by the Ministry of Magic, twice in fact. The first time was the night of my entrance into the of-age only Triwizard Tournament. Never did thank Voldie for that, the only good thing the man ever did for me. The second was when the Ministry gave me a trial for use of underage magic. Also, technically, I could have taken my Lordships when I turned sixteen since I am the last of numerous lines. Killing Voldie by conquest last year gave me Slytherin."

Severus actually looked impressed as he listened to his new husband. He wasn't expecting Harry to know anything like that and certainly wasn't expecting the boy, nay, young man to outmaneuver Dumbledore. He had never seen anyone do that right under the man's nose. He had to give credit where it was due. Dumbledore was usually one or two steps ahead of most people when it came to politics and getting his own way but Harry did it. "Now, Headmaster, since we still have to consummate our marriage and it's after 2 AM, I believe my husband and I would like to retire."

"We must discuss this. Your marriage-"

"That is right, it's our marriage, not ours. You are not involved nor will you be." Harry answered. "I am finished with Hogwarts in a week's time. We will be leaving."

"We must discuss this. Severus' contract is still valid and good for another two years. Also, you know there are Death Eaters still roaming around."

"Good night, Headmaster." Harry rose.

"Severus?" Dumbledore tried.

"I have to follow my husband's guidance, it's part of that contract. He is the head and has the head, he determines the outcome. My contract was declared null and void the minute the ceremony ended." Severus followed Harry out the door.

____________________________________________________________________________

Harry walked to Severus' quarters and Severus provided the password to get in. Once in, Harry pulled out his wand, putting up privacy wards. "Before you speak, go and get your pensive. There are two vials hidden in your secret potion lab behind the cure for Nagini's venom. Watch the memories."

Severus looked confused but obeyed. Harry went to the kitchenette and made some tea. He watched Severus has he reviewed the memories and smirked when they spit him out. "I guess we start our plan earlier?"

"Yes, my angel. I have already arranged with our devil to arrive tomorrow at our home. Dumbledore is not going to know what hit him."

"So, you mentioned consummation?" Severus unbuttoned the top button of his dress robes.

"Teasing me?"

"No, hopefully going to get you to rip my robes off."

"I believe I can manage that." Harry was up and had Severus in the bedroom before the man could respond.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how did you get your memories back?" Severus was laying cuddled into Harry. It was almost morning. 

"Lucius. He cornered me earlier before Dumbledore could drag us up into his office. He gave me a mild purge. Hurt like hell." It had taken all of Harry's willpower not to kill the old fool last night. Lucius had been afraid if he hadn't removed the memory charm that Harry and Severus might have killed each other or ruined their relationship forever.

"Our Devil?" 

"Is pissed. Lucius and Narcissa had to force him to remain at the Manor. Bella, Rod, Bast, with some interesting potions by the twins, were watching him. He was very vocal in the different ways he wanted to kill Dumbledore."

"Are we going to remain here?" Severus could have his possession packed within minutes. He always had. He always felt that Dumbledore would find a way to send him back to Azkaban if it would benefit Dumbledore in some way.

"No, we are leaving. He will try to get us to remain here." 

"I'm aware. He was really counting on me being in charge." Severus knew that Dumbledore would have expected him to turn over the control of his seats to Dumbledore and he wasn't going to do it. If he didn't, he knew Dumbledore would try to find a legal way to get rid of him. 

"I can't wait until he sees our Devil." Harry kissed Severus as covered them with the blankets.

*********************Flashback*********************

 

Harry really couldn't believe his luck. He could get rid of Weasley here. "You wait here and try and shift some of this rock so we can get back through. I’ll go on and find Ginny. I don't think you will fit through and if I run into snakes, I can at least speak to them."

"OK."

Morons, the lot of them. Harry climbed to where he could see a small hole. He made his way through the tunnels. Seeing Weaslette, he frowned. She wasn't dead, great. Now to act. "Ginny... Ginny! Oh, Ginny, please don’t be dead. Wake up. Wake up! Please, wake up!" Shaking her was a bit fun.

"She won’t wake."

"Tom? What do you mean, ‘she won’t wake?’ She’s not...?"

"She’s still alive but only just."

"What did you do?" The ghostly image was a bit surprised. "We agreed nothing was to happen until we could figure out what was going on." 

"I'm afraid I'm a bit confused. You didn't act like this when you were writing in me." 

Harry saw the diary. "I didn't write to you. I already have one version of you in my head. We thought it was a ploy by Dumbledore since Lucius was to have kept your diary." 

"I believe you best explain what is going on. I will hold off on draining the girl in case she is needed." 

"She sadly is." Harry sat down on the floor. "OK, fast version. Don't ask questions, just listen. Your crazy future self decided two or three Horcruxes wasn't enough. He created six with me being the seventh that he doesn't know about. Dumbledore had a test last year where I got to meet your batshit crazy self. Wasn't a good look. So my Tom and I decided that we would collect the Horcruxes and get his soul back to at least semi-sane patched and bring him back." 

"Based on the math, if I believe your story, I have 50% of the soul. If you gather one or two more, bring me back, I would be mostly sane."

"Dumbledore might be aware of them so we can't be taking any chances. We are almost certain he is actually. He acts weird about my scar. I can create one to look like this and it will be destroyed. I don't want to take a chance on him discovering you and destroying it." 

"I will agree to go back into the diary as you say we don't have much time if you agree to bring me back, sane." 

"I was already planning on it. We need to fix her. I will have Tom lock away my memories and we should be able to give one to Dumbledore. Can you act totally insane?" 

"Can I?" 

"Good. Let's do it." Harry created the new diary for them to stab with his wand.

_______________________________________________________________

Lockhart was confused. "You wait here and try and shift some of this rock so we can get back through. I’ll go on and find Ginny! I don't think you will fit through and if I run into snakes I can at least speak to them."

"OK."

Harry climbed to where he could see a small hole. He made his way through the tunnels. Seeing Weaslette, he frowned. She wasn't dead, great. Now to act. "Ginny... Ginny! Oh, Ginny, please don’t be dead. Wake up. Wake up! Please, wake up!" 

"She won’t wake."

"What do you mean, ‘she won’t wake?’ She’s not...?" 

"She’s still alive but only just." The ghostly form remained still. Harry saw his wand roll toward Tom's form. 

"Are you a ghost?" Harry wanted an award for this performance. 

"A memory, preserved in a diary for fifty years."

Harry saw the diary in Ginny's hands. "She’s cold as ice. Ginny, please don’t be dead. Wake up! You’ve got to help me. There’s a basilisk." There that should make Granger happy. 

"It won’t come until it’s called." 

Harry saw Tom glance over his shoulder. "Give me my wand."

"Why? You won’t be needing it. I can feel the power." 

Harry knew the man realized they had brother wands and his own smirk as Tom twirled it. "Listen, we’ve got to go! We’ve got to save her!" 

"I’m afraid I can’t do that, Harry. You see, as poor Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger. Yes, Harry, it was Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber of Secrets." 

Dumbledore was going to love this. "No. She couldn’t. She wouldn’t! Not Ginny!"

"Yes, it was Ginny who set the basilisk on the Mudbloods and Filch’s cat. Ginny who wrote the threatening messages on the walls. She loved every minute of it. She enjoyed knowing she was torturing them."

Harry wanted to laugh. Dumbledore was going to wonder how much damage Tom did to the girl. "But why?" He hated being a poor confused Gryffindor.

"Because she loved it. She didn't need to be persuaded. She just agreed with all my ideas. The power of the diary, she craved it, and you. She wanted to give the diary to you for me to meet you. To see if I could persuade you to join her. She knew I could be very persuasive. Why she even tossed me into the bathroom, hoping for you to find me. I agreed as I was eager to meet you. After all, she wrote so much about you."

"But, why did you want to meet me?" Blah, fame. He still couldn't believe how many believed Dumbledore and his tales. 

"I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could. I wanted to show you my capture of that brainless oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust but that idiot brother of hers followed my lead instead."

"Hagrid’s my friend! And you framed him, didn’t you?" Only because Dumbledore expected it. While Hagrid was harmless, he was enthralled by Dumbledore. It was actually a bit scary how much the man worshipped Dumbledore but Dumbledore did want to be the next Merlin.

"It was my word against Hagrid’s. Only Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent. It was really surprising, anyone who knew Hagrid should have doubted the tale."

"I’ll bet Dumbledore saw right through you." Brownie points, Dumbledore will love that line.

"He certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that. I knew it wouldn’t be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school so I decided to leave behind a diary preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages so that one day I would be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin’s noble work."

He was really going to have to change Tom's speech, later. Noble work. "Well, you haven’t finished it this time. In a few hours, the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again."

"Haven’t I told you? Killing Mudbloods doesn’t matter to me anymore. For many months now, my new target... has been you. How is it that a baby, with no extraordinary magical talent, was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar while Lord Voldemort’s powers were destroyed?"

"Why do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time." Dumbledore was going to love this.

"Voldemort is my past, present, and future." Tom writes in the air. TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE, he swirled the words and I AM LORD VOLDEMORT was now formed. 

"You! You’re the Heir of Slytherin. You’re Voldemort." Oscar goes to Harry James Potter, bow now, hopefully, collect money later.

"Surely, you didn’t think I was going to keep my filthy Muggle father’s name? No. I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world." 

Harry heard his Tom in his head, laugh. He knew Tom had an ego but honestly, that was a bit much but Dumbledore would believe it. "Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"Dumbledore’s been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!"

"He’ll never be gone! Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him!" Suddenly Fawkes was in the room. Harry barely contained his own eye roll as he saw memory Tom do. "Fawkes?"

"So, this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender, a songbird, and an old hat. Shearhas- Samnathas- Sélithaeine." Harry wondered if Dumbledore would realize that the rest was about to be faked. The Basilisk was going to play dead with the aid of Fawkes. As Tom called to the Josephine to come and greet her old friend. Josephine came out of her chamber. She hissed her greeting to Fawkes as Harry explained the plan, Tom explained he was to cast a glamour on her. 

"Let’s match the power of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Harry Potter. Parseltongue won’t save you now, Potter. She only obeys me!"

Fawkes dove for Josephine's eyes. Tom screamed. "No!" Josephine rared up. "Your bird may have blinded the basilisk but it can still hear you! Yes, Potter, the process is nearly complete. In a few minutes, Ginny will be dead, and I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return- very... much... alive!"

"Ginny-" Josephine bit his arm. Harry didn't have to fake being in pain. The real diary was safely hidden in the mouth of the statue. Harry watched Tom cast the illusion that Harry was thrusting the sword into Josephine's mouth. 

"Remarkable isn’t it, how quickly the venom of the basilisk penetrates the body? I’d guess you have little more than a minute to live. You’ll be with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry. Funny, the damage a silly little book can do... especially in the hands of a silly, little girl." Tom was grinning. Harry started to crawl toward Ginny. He summoned his wand. "What are you doing? Stop. No!" Harry stuck his wand through the book. "Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhh!" Harry liked the screaming touches.

Fawkes started to cry on Harry's arm. "Ginny..." Josephine cracked open an eye to check on Harry as she remained dead. 

"It was me- but I swear, I didn’t mean to! Riddle made me, and... Harry, you’re hurt!" Like hell, he thought, the girl was as bad as Dumbledore.

*****End Flashback*******

Severus yawned as Harry pulled him closer, he ran a hand down the scar on Harry's arm. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon. I'm expecting Dumbledore to pay us another visit soon." 

"Do we want to be here for it?" Severus knew Dobby had Harry's stuff always ready for him to leave Hogwarts.

"I was thinking no but making it very hard for him to get into here."

"I do like that idea." Severus stretched a bit. "Give me twenty minutes?" 

"I will start setting the wards. Save me some hot water."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry laughed as they landed in Slytherin Manor, more specifically, in Tom's office. "What did you do?" Tom rose from behind his desk. He had been worried about Harry and Severus but Lucius' report about the night made him feel better.

"I shut down most of Hogwarts and I gave Dumbledore a killer headache when I crashed his wards as we left." Harry released Severus after giving him a kiss. 

Tom smirked. He loved what Harry did. "Parsel?" 

"Yes, which means no one can remove them. So he is going to have to explain losing control over about 90% of Hogwarts." Severus sat down on the deep black suede leather couch. "Lucius should enjoy using that." 

"How much did you destroy last night?" Harry looked around the room. It didn't look like it had been ruined and things replaced.

"He will. I will inform him when he arrives this afternoon. How do you think he is going to explain your disappearances?" Tom sat down in his favorite highback chair. It matched the couch and the other highback chair that Harry favored. "I didn't destroy anything. I think Narcissa gave me a sleeping-draught." 

Severus hid his smile. Narcissa most likely put spoonfuls of a sleep potion into everything Tom ate or drank that day while the twins set up different ways to keep the man busy with their testing their products. "I don't think he will. I believe he will tell people we are under the wards, enjoying our honeymoon." Severus knew Dumbledore would never admit to any type of error. "He will parade out his puppets to back-up his stories." 

Harry smirked. "How about we make them look like fools? Have people see us in France, Spain, London. If we do it the sightings after their statements are released with us reading the local paper under a clock."

"Rita will be able to give us a warning about Dumbledore's statements. However, I'm concerned he might view that act as if we were throwing a child's tantrum." Severus paused. "I say we do it but as we do it we release the other information we have on him. His father, his boyfriend, the two duels, and what the greater good means. We do have that letter to Gellert and his meaning behind the greater good. If we start with his own letter, he won't be able to deny anything."

"I would say go with a different reporter for the facts. Many won't take Rita seriously if she starts writing about the facts but if we use her to write the reactions." Harry glanced at Tom. "Lucius whispering into Fudge's ear while getting Madam Bones to look into Dumbledore's background." 

"I believe Lucius would enjoy that. Especially since he was almost removed from the wedding reception. If he was removed, I'm not sure how he would have gotten the modified memory charms off of Harry. Lucius kept trying for hours to get the charms off of both of you, he felt lucky to get it off of Harry." 

"It won't take much to get rid of him. When I take our seats at the new session he will be ousted from the Wizengamot. We can push the Board and the Ministry about the wards and remind them of my years." Harry had submitted his memories of each year to Gringotts, a written diary, and anything he had received from Dumbledore. He even submitted the memories of what happened when he was at his relatives. He was always afraid Dumbledore would get him killed. 

"Use the arrogance of the two youngest Weasleys and Miss Granger against themselves. Ronald loves to brag about the Golden Trio's adventures. Ginny is a bit bitter about not marrying Harry, and Granger believes she knows everything." Severus added as they were thinking. "Ronald will be the biggest blow. He is very jealous of Harry."

"Rita might be able to get Granger arrested. We would need Lucius' assistance. Granger kept Rita in a jar for a year. Granger was the reason that article that Luna's father published. The one where I have the truth announced against what the Ministry was saying." 

"He would enjoy that job. I will leave those details for you to arrange with Lucius. Now, how about I discover the joys of having two bonded men in my bed." Tom had arranged a special surprise for later.

"I'm still wondering why the ceremony worked. We were already bonded over Yule." Severus had been wondering about that for a while.

"It's like renewing of vows. It didn't go against our original vows." Tom had researched it when he heard about the wedding from Lucius. "All Dumbledore really did was give us a way to get Harry into the Wizengamot without Dumbledore's interference."

"We have plenty of time to get everything lined up for his complete removal. Now, however, I agree with Tom, our bedroom is calling." Harry stood up, held out his hand to Severus to take. "What time is Lucius do to arrive?" 

Tom glanced at the grandfather clock in the far corner of his office. "We have several hours." 

"What shall we do in those hours?" Severus took Harry's hand and was pulled into his arms as he rose. "I hope it will be entertaining." 

"Oh, I'm sure Harry and I can make sure of that."

_________________________________________________________

Dumbledore dropped to the floor as the wards of Hogwarts' crashed. He struggled to get up and finally managed it when Minerva arrived. "Albus, what happened?" 

"The wards crashed. I need to get a headache potion." Dumbledore sat on a conjured chair that Minerva summoned for him while he recovered enough to head to the Infirmary. He had his eyes closed, his head was killing him. He needed to make plans for getting the wards back up. He didn't need the Ministry or Board to discover this. 

"Albus, Albus, we can't get into any part of the castle but Hufflepuff." Filius stated as Poppy and Pomona joined him. They were standing by the front entrance of Hogwarts, where Dumbledore had crashed as he had been walking to go to the dungeons. He knew Minerva had been following him, as she wanted to check on Harry and Severus.

"What? Only Hufflepuff?" Dumbledore wanted to scream but his head was already killing him.

"I warned you about doing that marriage contract." Minerva's voice was splitting his head wide open. "You know Harry did this because of you forcing him to marry Severus. It's your own fault."

"You mean you forced Harry to marry Severus?" Filius wasn't the only one shocked. "Albus, he is almost eighteen. Did you even check to see if he was gay?"

"No, he didn't." Minerva snapped. "He basically gave them no choice in the matter." 

"So how are we going to get back into the other areas of Hogwarts?" Poppy knew Harry wasn't as forgiving as Dumbledore wanted to believe. She knew that Harry used Parsel wards and they weren't going to come down without Harry's approval. She, wisely, didn't say anything but knew Filius caught what she was thinking. 

"I'm sure once Harry calms down, he will realize I only wanted the very best for him and Severus. It was for the greater good." Dumbledore opened his eyes. "Do you have a headache potion, Poppy?"

"No, I don't. I don't carry potions around unless I'm going out on a call." She knew that Dumbledore expected her to do everything like he expected Severus to do. 

"Albus, while you out figure out what to do, I will make arrangements with the house elves to bring our things to rooms in the Hufflepuff area." 

"Thank you, Minerva. I'm sure Otis will be able to assist." Dumbledore needed his bed. 

"Otis." Minerva called but got no response. She waited a few minutes longer and tried again. "Otis." 

"I believe the house elves fall under the Ravenclaw's gift to Hogwarts." Filius remarked. "Gryffindor's was the Griffin guardian, Slytherin's was the duel dragons for guarding Hogwarts, and Hufflepuff donated the Forbidden Forest."

Dumbledore closed his eyes. He really didn't need to deal with this. "I will go to Severus' quarters and get Harry to lift whatever he did and fix Hogwarts." He stood up. 

"How are you going to manage that? No one can get into the Slytherin area."

"It's all a slight misunderstanding. As soon as I get rid of this pounding headache, I will deal with the wards, with Harry and Severus, and the ability to not get into certain areas of Hogwarts." Dumbledore let out a groan of pain.

"Serves you right." Minerva wanted to hit the man.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom was glancing through the morning newspaper when Severus entered the dining room. Harry was sorting through the mail, putting it into piles. "Dumbledore sent you a letter, Sev." 

"Again?" Severus took the letter from Harry. He knew Harry scanned the mail. 

"Yes, loaded with compulsions, too. He should realize you would scan any letter." Harry started muttering under his breath about senile old men. 

Tom folded the paper. "More of the same. Dumbledore still hasn't responded back beyond the simple statement of everything will be worked out and that you two are on your honeymoon. He has selected to ignore that photos showing you two in different places." 

"That isn't surprising. Today is going to be interesting." Harry was actually looking forward to having Dumbledore removed in Wizenagamot. The last week had been fun port-keying to different places with Tom and Severus. Tom would take the pictures of Harry and Severus having fun in different countries. They spent the night in the country and would have their own version of fun.

"Lucius has been watching Fudge and the Ministry. Dumbledore called in some ward breakers and the DoM to see if they could break your wards. They couldn't gain access so everyone is living in Hufflepuff area of Hogwarts. Dumbledore has been demanding that Fudge do something for him to gain control over you. Lucius has already warned Fudge that you were declared an adult by the Ministry, and therefore you could have Fudge arrested if he tried anything."

"He will try something today." Severus knew Dumbledore was going to do anything to keep Harry from claiming his seats. 

"Yes, but there is nothing he can do. I already submitted everything to Madam Bones. Gringotts, the Ministry, and the DMLE all agree I can legally take my seats. Dumbledore marrying us showed that magic accepted me as an adult since I'm listed as Head."

"You won't be alone. Dumbledore still thinks that you killed Voldemort. I still can't believe he bought that whole Horcrux and snake-faced Voldemort." Tom was honestly stumped by that. He had been afraid that Dumbledore would have discovered their rouse and that it would have endangered Harry. However, Dumbledore believed all the "fake" reports about raids. That was a lot of memory charming involved. The final battle had taken a lot of magic to create a workable golem that Dumbledore would believe was real. 

"I'm going to meet Lucius and Lord Parkinson at the coffee shop outside of the Ministry so that Dumbledore can't try anything." Harry also had an emergency port-key that was made using parsel magic so that it would go through the Ministry wards.

"He is going to try and use guilt on you." Severus knew Harry wouldn't cave but Dumbledore would try and make Harry feel guilty for things that Dumbledore believed Harry would or should believe was his fault. "He might even bring Molly, her youngest brats, and the Know-It-All."

"Granger, Weaslette, and Mrs. Weasley, he would believe would make me feel like I was dishonoring my father and how I ought to listen to Dumbledore, while Weasley would go on about how Severus is corrupting me because he is a Slytherin."

"Same rants." Tom muttered. Tom, while he wasn't insane and worked at the Ministry in the DoM as an obscure magic specialist, was never going to forgive Dumbledore for what the man had done.

"After almost seven years of listening to it, I'm good at turning all of them out. Did you look through the stuff Lucius left on my desk for the first session?" 

"Yes, I put my notes on everything, so did Severus. You have a few hours before the first session." 

"I'll look after breakfast." Harry knew most of the stuff would never be covered in the first session because he knew, in his gut, that Dumbledore would make some type of trouble. Harry was hoping Lucius, Fudge, Madam Bones, and he could counter everything. 

_______________________________________________________________

Harry took his seat in the Wizenagmot. It was interesting getting into the chamber. He had no problem from the coffee shop to the entrance to the Ministry. The problem arose when they stepped out of the lift. Dumbledore was there with Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Granger. It was all Harry could do not to laugh at how predictable Dumbledore was. He knew exactly what was going to do.

"Harry, my boy, we must speak with you." Dumbledore moved forward. 

"Sorry, I don't have time. I have an important session to attend."

"Harry, it's important." Granger looked at Dumbledore. "You don't know what has been happening while you have been away." 

"Yeah, Harry. Snape and Malfoy certainly wouldn't have told you the truth. They're snakes." Weasley was standing next to Granger. He kept glancing at her and Dumbledore to see if he should say anything else. 

"I believe the term is we were Slytherins." Lord Parkinson's voice was full of contempt. 

"Harry, your parents would want you to speak to the Headmaster. He is here for you. You are way to young to sit in the Wizenagmot, and well, I won't mention the company you're keeping." Molly wrinkled her nose at Lucius. 

"Well, let's see. I'm old enough to kill Voldemort. I'm old enough to be forced into a marriage. I was old enough to be declared an adult twice. So I'm certainly old enough to fulfill my duty that comes with the titles I have. I would think my parents would be proud that I'm fulfilling my duty and doing what they would have wanted me to do." Harry could see other members of the Wizenagmot slowly heading to the chamber. Everyone was trying to hear what was being discussed. 

"Harry, my boy, let's discuss this another day. I'll arrange for lessons concerning how the Wizenagmot works, its history, and the other important issues. In a few years, you will be ready to make important decisions about our government policies." Dumbledore smiled at them. 

"Perhaps the first thing I should address when I attend the next Board meeting should be a return of political science to Hogwarts. Wasn't it a class you had removed?" 

"Yes, he had it removed." A new voice joined them. "One of many of the important classes he removed." 

Harry turned toward the voice. Tom was standing to his left but facing Dumbledore. Rookwood was standing next to Tom as well as Madam Bones and Lady Longbottom. "Perhaps we can ask for a complete list of classes?" Harry saw Dumbledore was about to speak when a louder voice stopped Dumbledore. 

"Lord Emery, Lord Malfoy, and Lord Parkinson, a pleasure seeing you." Lady Longbottom's voice carried as her vulture hat bounced its own greeting. "Come, Lord Emery, escort an old lady into the first session of the season." 

"It would be my honor but I'm afraid I don't see an old lady for me to escort. I do see an old friend's youthful grandmother who I would be honored to escort." Harry held out his left elbow. "My lady?"

"Oh, you have a silver tongue, I best watch out." Lady Longbottom took Harry's arm and they started to walk away. 

Lucius smirked. "Pleasure seeing you Albus. See you at the next Board meeting." Lucius couldn't wait to get the man out of Hogwarts. 

Dumbledore turned and headed for the Wizenagmot. Molly pulled the trio with her, following Dumbledore. Tom watched them enter the session. He looked at Rookwood. "Dumbledore has no idea what he has done." 

"No, he doesn't. Harry isn't going to let Dumbledore get away with his tricks. Lady Longbottom was a bit of a surprise." 

Tom smirked. "No, Neville has kept his grandmother very well informed."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much action in this one :)

Harry escorted Lady Longbottom to her seat. It wasn't a long walk and many had smiles on their faces at seeing Dumbledore not getting his way for a change. Dumbledore wasn't as popular as he believed himself to be. Many had been trying to get rid of him for years, but he had so many people in key areas. 

"Good show, Harry. Don't let them bother you." Lady Longbottom patted Harry's hand. "You are doing your parents proud." Lady Longbottom took her seat. Her vulture hat bobbed its agreement. 

"Thank you, Lady Longbottom." Harry bowed before he turned and headed to his assigned seat. He watched Lucius sit in his seat as well as many others he knew to be Death Eaters or supporters. He watched as Dumbledore tried to take the Chief Warlock seat but the chair wouldn't allow him to sit down. The seat didn't move but something was preventing Dumbledore from sitting in it. Harry frowned as they hadn't done the official presentation or even official ousted Dumbledore. 

"You aren't eligible to sit in any of the seats if the proper Lord or Lady has taken their seat or in the case of the Chief Warlock a change of assignment is registered. It's to prevent false Lords or false heirs from stealing seats. The Magic used in the room can't be tampered with by wizards." A Lord sitting to Harry's right explained. The man wore a smirk as he watched Dumbledore make his way to the Headmaster area. 

"Lord Harry Potter." Harry held out his hand. He was watching different people move around the Wizengamot. He saw Tom take a spot along the wall behind the Chief Warlock's seat. Since Harry was the official head of the family, Harry was also taking Tom and Severus' seats, not that Dumbledore would know that. 

"Lord Nikoli Pulmer." Harry shook his new seat neighbors hand. "I have to say I'm enjoying watching him be removed from power." Lord Pulmer looked older than Dumbledore but was clean shaven, his silver hair pulled back into a neat braid. He was tall but had a bit of an I love food belly. He wore the traditional ugly Wizengamot robe. 

"So am I." Harry had been waiting for this day for years. He knew Severus and Tom had been waiting to do this to the man for decades. He never trusted Dumbledore since his third year. He never trusted Weasley after his second year. Granger, it took a bit longer, he had thought she was a true friend. 

"He is going to demand a count or try to get you removed. I am leaning in the trying to get you removed." Lord Pulmer was watching the other Lords and Ladies and knew most were in agreement with him. Dumbledore wasn't going to go quietly. 

"Me too." Harry knew Dumbledore and the Order expected Harry to obey Dumbledore. Dumbledore had been spending years believing that he had Harry under control. Dumbledore kept returning him to his relatives and kept him isolated with only those Dumbledore approved of in contact with Harry. Harry didn't trust Severus until Dumbledore forced them to have those Occlumency lessons. Harry's relatives taught him to never be trusting of anyone. Harry took their lessons to heart. He knew as soon as he was escorted by Hagrid that Dumbledore was pulling strings by how much Hagrid talked about the man. 

"It is true that you have Hogwarts limited to just the Hufflepuff area?" The story had been in the rumor mill for weeks now. Many had wondered why the goblins had been called to Hogwarts. The staff had been having lunch in Hogsmeade and the stories began. 

"Yes." Harry wasn't going to continue to allow Dumbledore to have control over any aspect of his life. He wasn't worried about Dumbledore being able to do anything to him, he had Tom and Severus backing. They had given him a lot of confidence. They had shown him how to be smart without fear. They had shown him how to love, be loved, and what love wasn't. They didn't get to speak any longer as Minister Fudge banged his gavel. Dumbledore was already up and ready to object. "Welcome back to the Wizengamot. We have a change in-"

"No, we don't. I'm sure the Wizenagamot must realize that Harry Potter is too young to take his seats." Dumbledore looked at Harry. "He still has one more year left at Hogwarts." 

Harry rose. "Indeed, I do. However, I was old enough to be declared an adult twice by the Ministry of Magic. I was old enough to be married so I'm am old enough to make sure my voice is now heard in our government." Harry handed over numerous pieces of parchments for Percy Weasley to take to be reviewed. 

Percy handed the pieces of parchments to Ministry Fudge, who with Madam Bones and Madam Umbridge as well as several others, began to review the official documents. Madam Bones nodded her agreement and Minister Fudge pounded the gavel again. "It is official. The goblins have submitted certified documentation that Lord Potter is, indeed, of age. We have a certified copy of his marriage certificate, and a certified copy showing that Lord Potter is in charge of his seats and vaults."

"We have a change in Chief Warlock since the seats of a few different houses have been reassigned to the Whig faction, promoting Minority Leader Lord Malfoy to the Chief Warlock position. The new Minority Leader for the Tories is Lady Augusta Longbottom with the loss of all the seats under Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." Fudge slammed his gavel down as chaos broke out. Reporters were asking questions as Dumbledore's supporters were screaming about getting a seat count. 

Lady Longbottom rose from her seat and headed for the Minority Leader Seat as Lucius headed to his new seat. The Minister finally got everyone under control. Lady Longbottom and Lucius sat down in their new seats, reflecting that Magic had accepted the changes. "Magic sealed." Madam Bones announced. 

Dumbledore looked at Harry. Harry felt the light scan of Dumbledore's attempts to read his mind. He wasn't very happy about it and focused all his energy into sending magic back through the attempt. Dumbledore let out a groan of pain and closed his eyes as his hands grabbed his head. Harry never forgot what he did by accident to Severus. He used it on Dumbledore. 

Harry quickly glanced at Tom and Lucius, they nodded their approval. Harry wondered what Dumbledore was going to do next. They had figured Dumbledore might do a few things. Dumbledore might try to bring up Hogwarts, might even try to have Severus declared in charge of the marriage based on age, or even try and say that due to the danger Harry might be in due to Voldemort's death. He would say that Harry needed to be protected and couldn't take his seats. 

"Mr. Potter isn't old enough to take the responsibility of the Wizenagmot seriously. His husband, Severus Snape, should be the one in charge of the seats. He has the experience and has the older of them, he should be placed in charge of the marriage, also. Mr. Potter needs to finish his school."

Harry rose. "My marriage contract." Harry pulled out the scroll. "Also, the goblins certified copy of the seats I have control over. Headmaster, you can't have it two ways. I'm old enough to be declared an adult while I attended Hogwarts. I'm old enough to be married, and I was old enough to defeat Voldemort."

"I have to agree." Madam Longbottom spoke from her seat. "Lord Potter's seats have been accepted. Magic hasn't rejected it, who are we to go against Magic? The motion put forward, Lord Potter is accepted."

"I second the motion." Lucius spoke from his own spot. "Vote." 

Dumbledore looked confused as Lady Longbottom and Lucius being in agreement. "Ayes?" Fudge announced. Madam Bones, Madam Umbridge, and Percy counted the raised wands. "Nays?"

Dumbledore was trying to cover his surprise at seeing so many ayes versus nays. 

"The ayes have it. It is now officially confirmed Lord Harry Potter has taken his seats this day. Welcome to the Wizengamot." Minister Fudge announced.


	6. Chapter 6

Once everyone was settled back down after new assignments of roles. Madam Bones surprised everyone as she stood and declared, "I have an arrest warrant for Albus Dumbledore for treason, murder, child abuse, illegal usage of seats, and embezzlement." Chaos broke out. People demanding answers from the gallery while members of the Wizengamot started whispering.

"She has been wanting to do that." 

Harry grinned. He didn't realize the person who was going to sit next to him would be so against Dumbledore. Lord Pulmer was going to be very interesting. "She has?" Lucius was leaning back in his chair watching the events, Severus was watching Dumbledore while Tom was moving closer to Dumbledore.

"Yes, no one could really do anything against Dumbledore as he was Chief Warlock and would use his power to block everything he didn't like." Lord Pulmer leaned a bit closer. "Dumbledore doesn't have has many fans as everyone thinks."

Harry was a bit surprised. He had thought most of their world was blind to what Dumbledore was doing. He knew Lucius had worked hard on trying to get rid of Dumbledore but Dumbledore had always been able to deflect anything and everything that Lucius presented. "How?" He loved playing innocent. 

"You. He would use your name, your power." Lord Pulmer arched a brow at Harry. "You really threw a monkey wrench into the works. Bravo."

"Glad I could be of assistance." Harry watched Tom move behind Dumbledore. Dumbledore was still conferring with his cronies. Tom was listening to what was being said.

Fudge pounded his gavel after Madam Bones sat down. They had been speaking. "Everyone settle down." Once everyone was back in their seats. Fudge slammed his gavel, again. "The arrest warrant is valid and the Aurors will remove Albus Dumbledore."

Dumbledore seemed a bit shocked as a group of Aurors moved in. None of them were members of his Order. Madam Bones rose again. "We have already arrested Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger." 

Dumbledore froze as the Aurors cuffed him. "Their sentencing is scheduled for now." The doors opened and another group of Aurors escorted the four into the Wizengamot. "They have agreed to a plea agreement. They have submitted memories, signed blood oaths, and Gringotts have supplied supporting evidence." 

Dumbledore shook off the Aurors. "What have you done?" Dumbledore stormed toward the group of four. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Granger looked guilty as Molly stared directly at Dumbledore. "We did what you told us to do. You told us for years that Harry was the key to everything. However, nothing has worked out as you promised. You promised my Ginny would marry Harry. You promised we would be rich, you promised my son--" Molly's mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. 

Harry saw one of the Aurors had put a silencing spell on Molly. "She was always a loud mouth." 

"True." Harry wasn't expecting Madam Bones to have the four group already arrested and lined up for sentencing. He glanced to Tom who was still following behind Dumbledore. He wondered what Tom was doing.

"Clearly, you blew it. Harry is sitting in his seats when he should be dead. He defeated Voldemort and needed to die for me to keep my power. Your stupid children are worthless. They couldn't even keep Harry under control. The Idiot Know-It-All isn't much better. Always has to be right. She was to keep Harry from knowing anything. Yet, he is sitting there." Dumbledore realized he was speaking the truth and his hands flew up to cover his mouth. 

Harry smirked as he realized Tom has cast a parseltongue truth spell on Dumbledore. The three idiots started screaming at Dumbledore. The Aurors stuffed gags in all of their mouths. "I believe we have a confession." Madam Bones looked ecstatic. 

Harry felt like it was Yule, Christmas, his birthday, and wedding present all rolled into one. Tom slowly moved away from Dumbledore and the group. Severus was wearing a smile. Lucius rose from his seat. "I do believe we can sentence all of them at once." 

The Wizengamot started demanding to see the evidence. Everyone had been shocked by hearing Dumbledore's admitting. Madam Bones started to present the evidence as the Aurors escorted the five to a bench that one of the Aurors had summoned. The Aurors forced them to sit down and chained them there. 

Harry looked down at his copy of the evidence as it was passed to him. He read down the parchments quickly. It was copies of the audit of his vaults, Hogwarts, and noticed a few other vaults listed as well as letters between Dumbledore and others. Harry was a bit surprised to see the evidence reflected Tom's abuse and many many others over the decades.

____________________________________________

Tom, Severus, Harry, Lucius, and Lady Longbottom were toasting their victory. Lady Longbottom had joined them on their out of the Wizengamot. "I wasn't expecting Dumbledore and his pawns to be charged and Kissed today." Harry sat down on the couch between Tom and Severus. 

Lady Longbottom smiled as she sat down. "I have been working with Amelia since the night my Frank and Alice were attacked. Something always bothered me about that night."

"Do you know what happened?" Severus, as well as everyone else, had been shocked when the attack on Frank and Alice Longbottom was discovered.

"Yes, I could never prove anything until I got Amelia involved. She had wondered about her brother and sister-in-law deaths. Why were Susan and Neville still alive? We had already heard, at the time, that Harry Potter killed you." Lady Longbottom looked at Tom. "We wondered why they were targetted." 

Tom looked taken aback. When he went to protest, Lady Longbottom held up her hand. "We know you were innocent. You see, all of them a Fidelius Charm on their homes. Granted, we can understand getting past one Fidelius but three? We figured out after Peter Pettigrew was discovered alive that Dumbledore had to set up the Potters. He knew Peter was alive. Peter was staying at the Weasley family."

"The prophecy?" Lucius asked. 

"Yes, Dumbledore had already been to Frank and Alice's, after Frank had informed the Order that Alice wasn't going to be attending any more meetings. Dumbledore knew Alice was pregnant, and I was there when Lily announced her own pregnancy. Both women resigned from the Order. Alice had been pregnant before but lost the babies. They were surprised when she got pregnant so soon. I wondered for a while if Dumbledore didn't slip them some potions. Alice was on bed rest to prevent another miscarriage." 

Harry closed his eyes. "So that is why the prophecy and my birth came about. My mother had a Caesarean section on the 31st because of Dumbledore. He might have used potions with my mother, also." 

"I wasn't in the Order at the time and I didn't work at Hogwarts so I can't confirm that aspect but I wouldn't put it past him." Severus knew Slughorn would have created the potions for Dumbledore no questions asked. Slughorn was about famous people and Dumbledore was famous.

"Exactly. Dumbledore had been to see Neville the day before you were born. Frank had told me that Dumbledore seemed really disappointed about something but he wasn't sure what. Frank was just happy to have his son. So was I. I arrived after Dumbledore had left." 

"So he forced Lily into have Harry early to make sure the prophecy will be fulfilled because we know Neville's strength is with plants, not offensive magic." Severus felt a bit sick. He knew Dumbledore was power hungry but to destroy so many lives.

"Yes. After the Potters and Bones were killed, Frank and Alice attacked, along with numerous others, Amelia noticed the ones who were targetted were always targetted after Dumbledore made some type of show about the family. He painted the targets on the families but made sure the children were safe. All families that were powerful. Families that had no political power in his Order were never targetted. Dumbledore used his people like they were disposable."

"Giving the children to his supporters as no one would give orphans to anyone associated with the dark during or after the war. Once they researched Hogwarts, he would have more influence over their lives and what they learned. He was building his own form of a cult." Tom never realized the full connection or even Dumbledore's plan. 

Harry and Severus exchanged a quick glance. "He was setting up the whole magical world to be his pawns and supporters."

"Yes, Amelia and I have been gathering evidence for years. We knew we couldn't do anything until he was out of power. When the Daily Prophet was showing pictures of Severus and Harry in different locations and always framed the same way, we knew it was time to move ahead."

"So you knew I was alive?" 

"Yes, while the golem you used was very good as it took us a while to realize it was a golem. You see, Dumbledore's error was never checking on a magical death certificate. You were never issued one. So we knew you had to be with Harry and Severus. We discovered the magical bonding certificate under your real names. We knew Harry would be taking his seats as everyone saw the marriage agreement." 

"Thanks to Rita." Lucius had made sure that Rita had printed it. 

"Yes, so Amelia and I arranged to have the three Weasleys and Granger picked up a few days ago while Dumbledore was scrambling to figure out what Harry might do now that he was back. We gathered the memories and evidence and released them yesterday. They were under a Vow. They couldn't tell Dumbledore what happened. They were ordered to do what Dumbledore wanted today. When they entered the Ministry the Aurors following them seized them once Dumbledore entered the Wizengamot chamber."

Harry started laughing. He couldn't help it. Tom and Severus joined him, even Lucius laughed a bit. All of their plans were for naught. Amelia Bones and Lady Longbottom beat them to getting rid of Dumbledore. "So when we removed Dumbledore from Chief Warlock, Lord Pulmer explained that it opened the door for him to be charged." 

"Exactly. As Chief Warlock, he could have declared it a closed session, dismissed everyone, and worked on getting everything dismissed. We knew that once Lucius took over as Chief Warlock, Lucius would allow the charges to come to light." 

"Are you planning on telling anyone I'm alive?" 

"No, we figure that you have Harry and Severus to keep you in line. Also, you're not batshit crazy. It makes a huge difference. Amelia and I want to work with you to get our world back to where it was. Where magical was balanced and honored." 

"As do we." Tom rose and held out his hand. "I promise I will work for magic, I will work to bring her back to a balance, and to bring her honor."

Lady Longbottom took his hand and everyone felt the magic as it accepted the promise.

________________________________________________________________

Thirteen years later:

The world was in balance. They had increased jobs, opened Hogwarts up to all families and creatures. The laws were tougher regarding revealing magic to muggles. Minerva had retired six years ago and Tom had become the Headmaster. Severus only taught NEWT level potions and had a mail order business. Harry was the head of Slytherin house and DADA Professor. 

"Slytherin." Tom would laugh so hard if the boy went to Slytherin and he was looking forward to teasing Augusta. 

"Ravenclaw." Harry tossed his coin onto the table. 

"Hufflepuff." Severus tossed his coin. "He is very loyal to family and friends."

"Gentlemen, please, my great-grandson is going to go to Gryffindor." Lady Longbottom tossed her knut onto the table. 

"Gram, he is a Slytherin." 

Luna smiled a bit. "Ravenclaw." She declared. 

"Longbottom, Frances." Filius announced. 

A boy that had Luna's coloring but Neville's shape approached the three-legged stool. The hat didn't even get close to his head before "Ravenclaw" was yelled out. Harry and Luna collected their winnings. 

They all dug out some more coins as they waited. "Ravenclaw." Tom and Severus tossed their coins onto the table. Tom was very proud of all their kids. Tom had tested Severus' pregnancy potion and ended up with the twins on the first test.

"Slytherin." Harry and Luna threw their coins onto the table. 

"Oh, Merlin, Slytherin. Are we sure the school will survive the two of them?" Lady Longbottom and Neville threw their coins onto the table. They had been doing this game for a long time. Harry and Luna usually make a killing. 

"Potter, Marvolo." 

One of the twin boys moved forward. The boy was tall, lean, with messy black hair, and deep green eyes. "Slytherin." The hat yelled out. 

No one collected. "Slytherin." Tom and Severus threw their coins in. They knew this one was theirs.

"Ravenclaw." Harry and Luna teamed up again. 

"Gryffindor." Lady Longbottom and Neville teamed up. 

"Potter, Heath." A duplicate of the other Potter boy moved ahead. The only difference was the eyes which were an emerald shade of green. 

The Hat didn't even set on the boy's head before it yelled "Ravenclaw." 

Harry smirked. "Yes, one in each house now." Harry looked at their daughter, who they adopted. Her family had been one of the many of Dumbledore's victims. She was sitting at the Hufflepuff table, while her older brother was sitting at the Gryffindor table. "You two owe me."

Tom and Severus frowned as they realized Harry won the big bet that they had when Lawrence was sorted into Gryffindor. Harry had bet that each of their oldest four would get to a different house. While they didn't encourage their kids to be all Slytherins, they had hoped. 

"We still have our other kids." Severus didn't want to lose a bet again. 

"Yes, let's see where the others go to." Tom pulled out a piece of parchment.

"No. If we did that, we will never go any place." Harry rolled his eyes. He looked down at the different tables. There younger kids were spread out among the students. They had adopted four kids, Severus and Tom had tested the pregnancy potion a few times each so they each had three children. It made their lives crazy but as only children, they didn't want their children to have anyone for a family after they were gone. 

"Oh, did I mention that Amelia has a new orphan. Her parents passed away after a motor accident." Lady Longbottom had adopted three children who were almost finished with Hogwarts, as Neville and Luna had also adopted many. 

Draco finally arrived. He replaced Poppy a few years ago after working in St. Mungos. "Fred already informed me and wants to meet with the three children later today." Draco and Fred started dating and surprised everyone by marrying within three months.

Amelia Bones had been listening to the group at the table. She had been invited every year to the sorting ceremony. She smiled. She looked at Luna. Luna gave her a knowing smile. Amelia knew that Luna knew her secret. She tilted her head in acknowledgment. She was thankful she listened to the ghost of Lily Potter and the others. She had always hated the skill of seeing the troubled dead before they moved on. Now, she was thankful she had listened.


End file.
